


The Blood of the Covenant

by Peace_and_LongLife32



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cannon ages mean nothing in the story, Found Family, Kurapika's family - Freeform, Leorio adopts the youngest Zoldycks, M/M, Paladiknight family, Slow Burn, more tags added later, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_and_LongLife32/pseuds/Peace_and_LongLife32
Summary: Leorio Paladiknight is well on his to becoming a doctor when he also accidentally becomes a dad(Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, & Gon were always destined to meet. It just happened a little differently this time around)
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Water of the Womb

When Killua was six years old his father motioned him forward and silently led him out of their mansion and on to a plane. The two flew to Heavens Arena without a single word spoken between them, Killua watched the world fly by out the window, refusing to voice his confusion or acknowledge the anxiety knotting up his stomach.

When they landed, Killua continued to bite his tongue as Silva Zoldyck told him about the Arena. “You are not allowed to leave until you reach the 200th floor, do not disappoint me.” 

Killua nodded and Silva left and did not look back once. 

The first fight was easy, he immediately went up to the 50th floor. 

The second, third, and fourth fights were just as easy. He’d been training _to kill_ since he could walk, and his opponents underestimated him. His fifth fight however, left him with a broken leg. The man, in his twenties, had not cared that he was a child. He only cared about the win. It was obvious, from the way he did not hesitate to surge forward the moment the ref nodded. The blow to his fibula was clearly meant to inhibit him. 

His surprise distracted him long enough for his opponent to kick him out of the ring.

“Better luck next time, _kid_ ” The man sneered as he walked out of the platform.

He would not allow it to happen again. 

Killua did not give him the satisfaction of a response or an acknowledgment of his pain. He hobbled out of the arena, refusing aid from the refs. 

Killua barely waited two weeks for his leg to heal before throwing himself back into the ring. It took 27 matches before he caught up to the man who had broken his leg. He broke the man's knee cap in return. 

Killua said nothing to him as he withered in pain, just left, readying himself for the next match. 

It took him six months to make it to the 100th floor. 

Another year to reach the 150th floor. 

An additional six months to complete the last 49 levels. 

When he finally reached the 200th level, he called his family’s head butler Gotoh.

He was there the next day to pick him up. 

Killua thought he should be happy, or proud, to have completed the task his father had set for him, to be going home.

But as he stared out the window of the plane, watching the world go by, he found that he didn’t feel much at all.


	2. You Can't Choose Your Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio meets the three youngest Zoldycks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! : D
> 
> I’d love to hear what you think! ^.^

Leorio woke up suddenly. He couldn’t quite catch his breath, as he sat up, flipping on his bedside lamp, trying to figure out what had woken him up. A crash outside, something dropping… someone groaning. Leorio grunted, annoyed.

He grabbed his knife and tucked it into his waistband, hiding it with the tank top he slept in, heading over to the door of his camper, prepared to defend himself from a possible drunk.

He then opened the door to look for the source of the commotion but saw nothing. He used his Nen to see through the trees surrounding him, eyes widening when he saw three small heat sources off to his right. One of them was still, the other two leaning over the figure. 

Leorio sighed, grabbed his coat, and closed the door behind him. He walked in the direction of the heat sources, slowly as to not startle them in his approach. 

He found himself in a small clearing, a young girl around the age of four sniffling as she hovered over a boy, maybe age eight, if he had to guess, who laid still. Nen flashed through his eyes and he could see the strain on his body as the boy tried to breathe. Beside her, was an even younger child, no older than two. The younger boy looked between the girl and the other boy and didn’t seem to care about Leorio’s presence, one way or the other. She looked up as Leorio kneeled down, at a distance, in an attempt to appear less threatening. 

“Hello,” he said softly, “My name is Leorio, what’s yours?”

The girl blinked up at him, tears in her eyes. “Alluka.” 

“What a lovely name, are these your brothers?”

She nodded and lightly placed her hand on the older boy’s chest, “Killua” she said, then moved her hand to rest on the toddler’s head, “Kalluto”. 

“What great names! It looks like your brother Killua might be hurt, is that right?”

Alluka nodded, the frowny face beads in her hair clacking together.

“Well, I’m a medical student, which means I’m gonna be a doctor. Would it be okay if I looked over your brother?” 

The young girl slumped over, in relief and nodded her head profusely,  _ clack clack clack.  _

He smiled at her, shuffling over Nen sliding into his fingertips as he patted Killua down to check for injuries. He cursed silently as he found broken bones and internal bleeding. 

“Okay, so he’s got some bad injuries, but it’s nothing I can’t handle if you're okay with that? I’ll need to bring you guys to my camper, what do you think?” 

Alluka sighed and placed her hand on his arm, leaning on him, resting her head for a moment. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

Leorio nodded, “Can you and Kalluto walk?” 

“Mmmhh.” She hummed her agreement. 

“Great!” He told her. “I’m going to carry Killua to avoid worsening his injuries, and I’ll carry your bags. Please lead Kalluto for me, we just have a short walk to my camper.”

Alluka had a determined look on her face as she grabbed Kalluto’s hand. 

“Thank you so much, you're being a great helper.” 

She smiled softly, though it didn’t reach her eyes as she watched Leorio carefully pick up her brother after throwing their bags over his shoulder.

“Alright, here we go.”

They walked in silence as they walked back to where he had been sleeping (somewhat) peacefully not even 15 minutes ago. 

Leorio gently kicked open the door with his foot and waited until Alluka had guided Kalluto in before following them inside. 

Then he laid Killua down on his bed in the back and gestured for the other two to sit on his couch. He placed the bags down next to the couch. 

His camper was set up for him to see patients, divided into three sections with movable screens in between. When one first walked in they’d see his couch and a tv, a makeshift waiting room, and the back was a small bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen. The front was somewhere between a doctor’s office and an operating room. 

Leorio quickly washed his hands and went to the front where he made up his extendable table, quickly sanitizing it with his Nen. He then told Alluka and Kalluto that he was going to make Killua feel but he needed them to stay in that area to keep his work area sterile. 

Alluka nodded and brought her little brother closer as Leorio brought Killua to the front, closing the screen behind him, with a third hand made of Nen. He then resantized the entire area, spreading out his Nen to every crook and cranny and placed the young boy on the table, and removed his shirt. 

To save time he put on a fresh pair of scrubs over his clothes with a cap, some gloves, and a mask. 

He made his medical tools out of Nen- needles, forceps, tweezers, etc, and then did another assessment of the damage. No serious injuries below the pelvic area, just some scrapes, and bruises on his legs. Some of his ribs were broken and one had even fractured, causing the eternal bleeding. 

Leorio started by fixing the internal bleeding, finding the source, and used a small needle and thread made of Nen to close all internal wounds he found. To do so, he saw under the boy’s skin to find the damage, then used a pair of needles, one inside his organs that needed repair and one in his hand, above the damaged area. As he moved the one in his hand, the one below followed, fixing all organs that had ripped open.

Following that, he took his forceps and they sunk beneath the boy’s skin going to his ribs without causing any more damage that came from traditional surgery. He used the tool to put the pieces of the fractured true rib back into place, holding them together with a Nen bandage wrap that would dissolve as the body healed. He then tended to the floating and false ribs that were also broken, but not shattered and wrapped them up as well. 

He did another glance over to see if he had missed anything when he noticed something strange. 

There was a needle? lodged into Killua’s spine. His L1 vertebrae. 

It felt like it was made of Nen, longer and wider than usual needles with a large round handle at the end. 

Leorio cursed, knowing this was capable of causing a lot of damage if left there - that it could cause more damage if he didn’t remove it before Killua’s body healed around it but if he removed it incorrectly he could-

No, he couldn’t think that way. Plus, it was in one of his lumbar vertebrates, not his cervical or thoracic vertebrates. The kid was unlucky to get this… weird needle thing embedded into his spine, at least it wasn’t in the cervical section. Small mercies and all that. 

Leorio shook his head, as if to air out his head and carefully turned Killua onto his stomach then brought his tweezers to the boys lower back, they sunk into his skin and below the muscle and fat as his other instruments had but he stopped when the needle vibrated. 

He retracted and the vibrating stopped. 

“What the  _ hell _ ?” He said softly and with a lot of feeling. “Nen is so  _ fucking  _ wired.” 

He breathed deeply, knowing he needed to get this thing out, now and in one attempt. 

He breathed out.

Then, like a snake, he latched onto the needle with his tweezers and got the intruding object out in one fell swoop. 

It vibrated in his hand and he shuttered, the thing felt… violent. Not a good sign. 

He placed the offending thing in a jar, made specifically for Nen made or infused objects, it stopped vibrating. 

He sighed. 

He tried to close the wedge the needle had created between the L1 and L2 vertebrates and found he couldn’t. He frowned. 

He would have to keep the boy still as his spine healed to avoid permanent damage. 

One final check, no more injuries other than the spinal one he couldn’t fix or intruding objects and so Leorio called it a night. 

He let his instruments fade away and grabbed a back brace and placed it on Killua before moving him onto a board which he used to carry the boy back into his room and placed him, board, and all onto the bed, at the far end by the wall. He placed some pillows to act as a division before calling out “Alluka, Kalluto?” 

Alluka rushed into the room, Kalluto following behind her, slower with his little legs. 

“Okay, so one, he’s going to be okay-” Alluka interrupted him with a cheer and he smiled at her. “Two, he still has a spinal injury so you have to be careful with him, okay? 

She nodded frantically. 

He lifted her onto the bed, then Kalluto after her. 

He then lifted up some protective bars attached to the bed frame to keep Kalluto from falling off. He placed some more pillows to keep him from hitting the bars with his head if he was one to roll around in his sleep. 

“Get some rest you two.” 

Alluka smiled at him. 

He bopped her nose and she giggled, then he put a blanket over the three of them.

As he withdrew, Kalluto grabbed one of his fingers. Leorio paused, then reached out and gently  _ bopped  _ his nose, as well. 

Kalluto blinked up at him, drowsily, before releasing his hand and rolling over to cuddle into his sister.

Leorio left the area, closing the screen behind him, and resigned himself to sleeping on the couch too small for his body. He laid down and passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently, in canon, Kullia is born in 1987, Alluka in 1988, and Kalluto in 1989. Which means they are all one year apart. However, this story is not canon based age-wise so in this Kullia is 8 (soon to be nine), Alluka is 4 (almost 5), and Kalluto just turned two. 
> 
> [I was super surprised and had no idea until I looked it up for this story - I truly thought the age gaps were bigger lol. Also, did you all know that Alluka was older than Kalluto? I didn't until I looked it up- whoops].
> 
> P.S. please excuse any medial inaccuracies, I did research about anatomy for this chapter but who knows if the internet told me the truth or not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
